


An (In)Decent Proposal

by Goddess47



Series: The Baseball AU [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Cadman has an interesting proposal for John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (In)Decent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my [Pennant Race](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3358634) universe. John and Rodney are baseball players for the Jacksonville Jumpers, where Rodney is a pitcher and John is a catcher. Laura Cadman is their agent.

"Come on in," John said to Laura Cadman.

Laura had called both John and Rodney, asking if she could meet with them. She wouldn't say what she wanted, only that she had an interesting proposal she wanted to talk to them in person about. As their agent, she was good about screening out anything that was too weird or would waste their time. 

Her _I need to see your reactions_ was a little odd, but John figured it was also a good excuse to come out and see them.

"How are you?" she asked cheerfully. It had been a month since they had physically seen her, part of their meeting with Weir to renegotiate John's and Rodney's contracts with the Jumpers. 

"Doing good," John replied easily. "Come on, Rodney's communing with his coffee maker."

"He still have that monstrosity?" She laughed.

John blushed. "Well, I recently bought him the newest model."

"So now you're enabling him!" Laura teased.

"Keeping Rodney happy," John admitted.

"Oh, you are so besotted!" Laura laughed.

"Who says _besotted_ anymore?" Rodney demanded from the kitchen.

"It is so true." Laura beamed. "Both of you."

Rodney smiled, and then offered, "Coffee?"

"Sure!" Laura agreed, sitting at the breakfast bar.

Rodney bustled about preparing coffee, while John got mugs and plates from the cupboard. He put out a plate of cookies, mostly for Laura.

"So? What's up?" Rodney asked once they had their coffee fixed the way they wanted and had sat down.

"I have an inquiry from ESPN.com that they would like the two of you for next year's body issue." 

Silence.

"The _body issue_?" Rodney yelped.

"Yup!" Laura replied, with a grin John thought as slightly evil.

"But... but... but... everyone's _naked_!" Rodney protested.

"It's rather tasteful," Laura offered. "Lots of interesting people have done it. And they want the two of you to pose together."

"Naked!" Rodney reiterated. He turned to John. "Tell her... tell her..."

"Sure, we'll do it!" John said.

Rodney stared.

John shrugged. "Why not?"

"What part of _naked_ did you not understand?" Rodney asked.

"It's tastefully done," John replied. "It's G rated."

"And there's no 'slipping out' of pictures that... aren't so tasteful," Laura promised. "They keep it legit. They have to, to keep doing it."

" _Naked_!" Rodney said faintly.

"Give us a minute?" John asked Laura.

"Sure!" she said. She reached for the plate of cookies.

John herded Rodney into their bedroom. 

"John! What the fuck are you thinking?" Rodney demanded.

"It would be fun!" John coaxed.

Rodney groaned. "John!"

John snagged Rodney's hand and brought him in close. He put his hands on Rodney's hips and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Besides, I don't mind showing off my hot husband," John grinned. "To see what I have, that they can't."

The kissing was definitely not so soft at that point.

"You're pretty hot yourself," Rodney murmured, leaning into John's warm body. 

They both jumped as Laura called out. "So. What's the verdict?"

"We'll do it!" Rodney called back. "Lock the door on your way out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the latest [ESPN Body Issue](http://espn.go.com/espn/bodyissue)! It's great fun!


End file.
